Flower of Evil
by mimiru-12
Summary: The precious puppet to the plot fells in love with the enemy’s loyal servant. The story must go on, but her selfish desire grows in her chest, like an ugly flower. LenxMiku Miku POV. One-shot. R&R!


**Flower of Evil **

One-shot

By mimiru12

Summary: The precious puppet to the plot fells in love with the enemy's loyal servant. The story must go on, but her selfish desire grows in her chest, like an ugly flower. LenxMiku

* * *

She was what authors called a plot device.

Her existence, however meager it might be, was important to the revolution of the kingdom. That's why she smiled, flirted, and behaved according to the script, so that the charming Blue Prince will fall madly in love with her. Then the hateful Queen will act – and probably end her life.

She was okay with that.

For peace, it was small price to pay.

* * *

After she finished strolling the marketplace with Kaito, Miku was tired from all the forced smiles, laughs, and small talks she had endured. While rubbing her sore cheeks, she blindly walks into a boy carrying a flour sack. The impact causes the sack to burst open and the two stare at each other's flour-covered, shocked faces.

Miku quickly approached the boy, who still stared at her. She rummaged through her dress, looking for a handkerchief while mumbling how sorry she was.

She jumped when the boy laughed loudly. He was laughing so hard that he grabbed middle of his stomach as if in pain. He wiped his flour covered face with his sleeve, successfully removing some of the powder. His bright blue eyes gazed at her fondly, and he smiled softly. He took out his own handkerchief and held it out.

"Take it," he said with a youthful and somewhat boyish voice.

The emerald maiden, dumbfounded, took the neatly folded blue cloth in front of her. She looked at the astonishing embroidery work on it; it was undeniably expensive. She looked up with uncertainty. She couldn't possible take something so precious.

"I don't think I should use this -…" She started.

The boy shook his head that light-hearted smile gracing his lips. "No, you can use it," he retrieved his hat which had fallen during the accident and looked back at her, "I insist."

Miku, maybe for the first time since her childhood, felt embarrassed. She bowed politely to hide her flushed face. "Thank you."

The boy chuckled, but gasped when he saw the clock tower's hand moving toward six O'clock. He shouted something rather vague about being late and someone being angry. He said his farewell and ran off.

Miku stared at his back until he disappeared. She looked down at the handkerchief again. It still had his temperature, still warm.

She should return this someday.

* * *

The seed was planted.

* * *

He was shopping today too, carrying a rather large bag of groceries in his arms. Miku felt her heart lighten as she saw his golden locks tied into a short ponytail, and she slowly walked towards him. He must have sensed her because he turned around as soon as she was in three meter radius of him. He seemed to be surprised at first but soon gave that heart-warming smile.

She felt her cheeks glowing warm. Aah, something was definitely wrong with her.

"H-hello, are you out shopping today again?" She asked cheerfully. He nodded.

"My mistress is very hard to please sometimes, like a little kid. She wants something new everyday." Even though the words he had said were close to a complaint, he seemed oddly happy as he said it. She tilted her head in curiosity, but he laughed it off. "Oops, I shouldn't complain about my work." He looked at her with those bright blue eyes again. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "I see you're not singing today – I was actually looking forward to it."

Miku blinked. Yes, she did sing in front of the stores sometimes to get some money, but she never saw him watching in the crowd of people. "I never saw you when I singing!" She exclaimed in bewilderment.

He didn't seem fazed by it. He nodded understandingly, "Well, of course, I was watching from afar. But even from distance, every song you sang was really beautiful." He turned his head sideways, but she could see that he was blushing.

How happy she felt at the moment. That someone liked her music, someone like him.

She smiled in true bliss and held his hand enthusiastically. "I wouldn't mind singing a song for you." In response, the boy visibly blushed, resembling a red scrumptious apple.

The fruit of the evil

That day, they introduced themselves to each other and enjoyed each other's company, slowly falling in love and most definitely felling into a web of disasters.

* * *

A sprout peaks out its ugly head. A flower bud is formed.

* * *

"Miku, that's rather masculine handkerchief. Should I buy you another one that's feminine?" Kaito asked the girl sat across from him; both of them currently having a date. While looking for her wallet, she had pulled out the handkerchief unintentionally. It was a small secret: Len's handkerchief. She always kept it with her and even though she met him several times after that incident, purposely did not return it to him – because it was a good excuse to arrange a meeting again. It was greatest treasure she had.

She shook her head, touching the handkerchief with affection. "No, that's not necessary, My Prince."

Kaito blinked in confusion, but shrugged, resuming to their topic of visiting his kingdom. This prince – yes, he was absolutely in love with her. He was going to propose to her when she does finally visit his kingdom and make her his bride.

Her heart felt heavy at the thought. If that happens, she wonders if she'll ever see Len again. His smile, his laughter, his blush, his singing voice – they were all engraved on her mind.

How funny – here she sat in front of a man who loved her and she realized at that moment, she was in love with another.

"My, my – if it isn't the Prince!" A young girl's voice broke Miku out of her thoughts and she snapped her head towards the offender. There indeed stood a girl younger than her, dressed in a fine yellow and black dress. Rose ornaments decorated her blonde hair and she herself was fair and adorable.

Miku couldn't believe her eyes.

She looked exactly like Len.

Then she noticed a boy standing few steps behind the girl; it was Len. He was not dressed in his usual commoner's clothes but rather in a highly-polished butler's uniform. He gawked at her, surprised by Miku's presence as well.

What was going on?

"Your Highness, it's rare for you to be in town." Kaito said as she neared the table the two were sitting in.

The girl giggled. "I was just shopping for a new dress; my old ones bore me now." Kaito's face instantly became wary, but changed quickly as he gestured towards Miku.

"Miku – this is the ruler of your kingdom, Her Highness, Rin."

Emerald maiden's world stopped. It all clicked: Len's mistress, the reason why she knew Kaito, the reason why she was so nicely dressed in amidst of hardships and depressions.

This girl was the antagonist of the story and Len was her servant.

She felt herself weakly smile. "I- I see."

The Queen glanced over at her distastefully as if she shouldn't be there and asked Kaito bluntly. "Prince, what is this commoner's relationship with you?"

Miku felt herself pale. No – don't tell her. Not in front of Len. Don't tell her. She chanted repeatedly in her head as if those were words of a magic spell.

Kaito looked apprehensive at the question, but he blushed heavily. "M-miku is," he stole a glance at her, "is the woman I love."

All three hearts cracked at once.

Rin, visibly shaken, replied. "O-oh, i-is that so? Well, then I must be off. Enjoy your day." She didn't forget to give Miku a harsh snarl as she turned away from them. Miku, trembling slightly, looked back at Len. He was still standing there while his queen called for him.

His expression was blank.

Promptly, he followed after his look-alike, disappearing into the streets.

That blank face scarred her more than any angry or sad face could.

* * *

The roots take their place. The stem gets sturdier, stronger.

* * *

"Len! Len! Please, don't ignore me!" She cried out at the marketplace where Len treaded away from her. Miku actually runs so very unladylike managing to grab his sleeve. She pants heavily as she stares up at his unresponsive figure.

"Len – I know you must be angry, but -…!"

She was the one suddenly grabbed this time, and Len led them into a small, dim alley, away from the eyes of the people. He finally turned to her.

"Angry? Yes – I am angry. I feel humiliated, tricked, abandoned!" He shouted at her, his blue eyes blazing with pain and hot tears. "But most of all, why didn't you tell me?" He voice cracked. "Then I could have just remained an onlooker and not get my hopes up."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"W-what are you saying, Len?" She asked, a little too hopefully.

Len stared down at the ground in silence. It took him long moment to reply back. "I am saying that I am in love with you." He raised his head and stared directly at her, his gaze firm.

Her heart beat wildly. She felt so breathless. She – she -….

Miku hugged him passionately, quietly crying in his arms. She wonders how it turned out like this. Was this supposed to happen? What will happen in the future? At that moment though, she didn't care.

She whispered in his ears, "I do too."

Len silently cried also, embracing her close. He cursed the fate – how it had ruined everything and ignorant of its plans to do more.

Their first kiss tasted like tears.

* * *

The flower bud blooms magnificently with sinister colors.

* * *

Miku knew it was coming; her death imminent.

But this ugly feeling that she wanted him to kill her was wrong, wasn't it? Miku smiled in self-ridicule. But if she was going to be killed by the Queen, she definitely, absolutely wanted Len to take her life with his own hand. So he can see, hear, and feel her last breath and burned that memory into his heart.

It was so selfish.

There was a small knock on the door of her small house. Miku glanced towards the small clock on the wall. It was exactly midnight. Her expression darkened, realizing what this could mean. She got up from the bed she was sitting in and walked towards the door.

When she turned the old doorknob, Len's tormented face greeted her. He was in a dark colored cloak with a shining sword on his belt.

She smiled; thank goodness, her wish might just come true.

"G-good evening," he greets with a nervous smile, "c-can I come in?"

Miku opened the door wider to let him in. He walked in with slow steps as if there was a thorn underneath his feet. He tried to act naturally, but she could see his sweating palm and guilty ridden eyes. Len was such a bad actor.

She gazed at him calmly and asked, "Are you here to kill me, Len?"

He flinched and turned towards her abruptly. "W-what are you-…?" He forced a weak smile, but his shaking limbs told otherwise.

Miku giggled, "You are terrible liar, Len."

He quickly drew his sword then. His eyes flared for an instant but lost their fire – he lowered his weapon and shook his head.

"I-I … can't do this." He whispered in denial, probably thinking many ways he could save her but she knew all of would be futile efforts in the end. Miku with that calm expression on her face - placed her hand on his hand which held the sword. She brought it to her lips and kissed in tenderly. She smiled brightly at Len.

"Thank you."

Then she drove the weapon into her chest, warm blood covering both of their hands. Miku saw Len's face twist in shock and apologized to him in her mind for being so selfish, for being so possessive of him.

She felt herself limply collide with Len's warm chest. And his arms held her so protectively; she couldn't even concentrate on the gashing wound on her bosom. She could hear his voice, the voice that could sing the most sad, emotional songs with ease, screaming her name melodiously. She couldn't see very well though – could only make out his face and his blue, blue eyes.

At that instant, he was all hers. He wasn't Queen's servant. And she wasn't Prince's lover. Len was Len, and Miku was Miku; a boy and a girl who loved each other.

She rested her head on his chest lovingly and closed her eyes, cherishing his warmth.

How wonderful.

* * *

The flower withered and died.

* * *

"Miku-nee - wake up!"

Miku jumped up from the chair she was napping in and blinked about wildly, flabbergasted. Len, dressed in his usual sailor outfit, looked at her worriedly. "Were you having a nightmare?" He asked as he sat in the chair beside the girl.

"Huh? Why would you think that?" Miku tilted her head sideways.

The boy gave her an exasperated stare before he reached out and wiped her eyes with his glove delicately. "You were crying."

Miku let out a startled cry. "H-how did - … I didn't even realize I was crying." She rubbed her face frantically thoroughly embarrassed.

Len smiled teasingly, "Don't worry. The face is red and swollen, perfect for getting noticed by guys."

Miku fumed at his words. "C-cut it out! The dream, it was … um, actually – I think it was very happy dream."

"Happy?"

She nodded thoughtfully, "I don't remember much, but it felt like I was loved and I, in return, loved back…" She touched her cheeks and blushed, not mentioning the fact that she thought Len was that person. "But for some reason, it made my heart ache."

This time Len tilted his head, confused by her statement. He shrugged it off. Nah, it couldn't be right…?

"Miku! Len! It's time for practice!" Their master's voice hollered from downstairs. It was time for their daily singing session. Others must be already down there.

"Coming!" Len shouted back and held out his hand sheepishly, looking anywhere but her. Miku laughed joyfully and took his hand. She leaned towards him as they walked down the narrow staircase.

"Lets sing a duet, Len. Just the two of us." She whispered.

He grinned at her with such radiance.

How wonderful.

In the remains of the evil flower, a new sprout came forth, innocent and new, but just as beautiful as before.

* * *

Me: Oh my god, I wrote friggin' straight pairing One-shot. I am amazed at myself. Um, yeah, so there wasn't a lot of LenxMiku around here so just thought I would drop it by. Ummm, yeah... Soo - this is, like, un-beta'd and I tried to correct as many mistakes as possible, but if you see one, I would be glad to fix it.

I hope you guys liked the cheese! 8D

PS. 's format is everchanging e_e it should be easier to read it now everyone.


End file.
